


Alone and Sublime

by lily_rainn



Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn
Summary: Day 1:Pride-Doubt-Stars–White“Sassraa wants tobeCel, Sassraa does not want to bewithCel.” – 166: Smooth Sailing
Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177520
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Alone and Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> It's my aroace week and I get to choose who to project on. Title is from the song of the same name by Mother Mother. Sassraa uses she/they.

Sassraa knows what the others think of her. She spends hours working with the engineer, talks about Cel’s latest project for as long as anyone will listen. Everyone presumes Cel is the focus of Sassraa’s ambition.

But Sassraa doesn’t want to be Cel’s assistant, or sidekick, or even their partner. Cel will teach them, but Sassraa will be magnificent all on her own. They creep unseen above deck at night and look up and think to themself, _I will shine as bright as that. I will solve every puzzle. I will do amazing things, and my light will be dazzling._


End file.
